Devan Dubnyk
| birth_place = Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada| | draft = 14th overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers | image = DDubynk.jpg | image size = 247px | career_start = 2006 }} Devan Dubnyk (born May 4, 1986) is an ice hockey goaltender who plays for the Minnesota Wild of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was drafted by the Edmonton Oilers in the first round (14th overall) of the 2004 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Minor Playing Career Devan spent his junior career with the Kamloops Blazers of the Western Hockey League (WHL). Between 2001 and 2006, he played in 192 games for the Blazers, compiling an 83-87-14 record, 2.70 goals against average (GAA), .911 save percentage and 15 shutouts. In 2004, Devan was named the CHL Scholastic Player of the Year as the major-junior player best able to combine success on the ice and in school. Professional Playing Career Devan began his professional career in 2006 with the Stockton Thunder of the East Coast Hockey League (ECHL) where he compiled a strong 24–11–7 record. His 24 wins, 2.56 GAA and .921 save percentage set club records and he was selected to be an ECHL All-Star for the 2006–07 season. In 2007–08, Devan began to play full-time for what was then Edmonton's American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Springfield Falcons. In three seasons with the Falcons, he played 128 games, compiling a 40–75–4 record. In 2008–09, Devan set a club record for most appearances by a goaltender with 62. Edmonton Oilers Devan was called up to the Oilers early in the 2009–10 season after Oilers starting goaltender Nikolai Khabibulin underwent season-ending back surgery. For the remainder of the season he served as back-up to Jeff Deslauriers. He made his first NHL appearance on November 28, 2009, replacing Deslauriers in a 7–3 loss to the Vancouver Canucks. Devan allowed 3 goals on 24 shots. It took him until March 19, 2010, to register a win, and it came via a shootout versus the Detroit Red Wings. He made 31 saves in the win. On March 21, 2010, Devan recorded the first regulation win of his career, making 27 saves in a 5–1 victory over the San Jose Sharks. On July 13, 2010, The Oilers re-signed him to a two-year contract. The 2010–11 season was Devan's first full season in the NHL and it proved a busy one. He entered the season as the full-time back-up to Nikolai Khabibulin, but injuries to Khabibulin combined with strong play from him resulted in the latter registering over 30 starts. He finished the season with a 12–13–8 record on a last-place Oilers squad, impressing the Oilers coaching staff. Oilers coach Tom Renney summed up Devan's season: " As much as we had an idea of how much we wanted to play him, we've played him more, and he's made the best of it. " On February 7, 2011, Devan earned his first career shutout by stopping 37 shots in a 4–0 win against the Nashville Predators. He closed out his season by earning back-to-back wins against the President's Trophy winning Vancouver Canucks, stopping 46 of 47 shots against in the process. On October 9, 2011, he started his first career season opener, by beating the Pittsburgh Penguins 2–1 in the shootout, while stopping 35 shots in the process. Devan struggled at the beginning of the 2011–12 NHL season posting 4 wins in his first 13 games along with a 3.03 goals against average and a 0.902 save percentage, allowing Nikolai Khabibulin to steal the show, but as Khabibulin began to struggle, Dubnyk got more starts. Dubnyk had a strong second half of the season. He earned his chance to be the starting goaltender in the month of March, posting a 6–2–1 record with a 1.95 GAA, and a .934 save percentage, and started in 12 of the Oilers last 13 games, and hasn't surrendered more than 3 goals in 20 straight games & also winning 16 of the Oilers final 17 games. On July 6, 2012, Devan signed a 2-year, $7 million contract extension. In the 2012–13 NHL season, he for the first time opened the year as the Oilers starting goaltender, with a year to be mentored by Nikolai Khabibulin, who was his final year under contract with Edmonton. During the lockout shortened 2012–13 NHL season (with Dubnyk as the starter), the Oilers finished 12th in the Western Conference and missed the playoffs for the seventh consecutive season. Devan played relatively well, ending the season with a 2.57 GAA and .920 save percentage in 14 wins and 22 losses, his best career NHL numbers to date, sufficient enough to earn him a second year to be a starter, however, he struggled to begin the 2013–14 NHL season and faced a threat to his starting job by newly signed Ilya Bryzgalov. However, Bryzgalov was hurt in just his third game for the Oilers, temporarily solidifying him as the starter. Nashville Predators\Montreal Canadiens On January 15, 2014, Edmonton traded Devan to the Nashville Predators in exchange for forward Matt Hendricks. After starting in only two games as a Predator, he was sent to the minors on March 3, 2014 to make room for Pekka Rinne returning from LTIR (long-term injured reserve). On March 5, 2014, he was traded to the Montreal Canadiens in return for future considerations from the Nashville Predators. He was then assigned to AHL affiliate, the Hamilton Bulldogs. Arizona Coyotes On July 1, 2014, Devan signed a one year deal with the Arizona Coyotes. He recorded a 9-5-2 record with the Coyotes, and credited the Coyotes goaltending coach Sean Burke for getting his game back on track after struggling the previous season. Minnesota Wild In the midst of a return to form in the 2014–15 season as Mike Smith's backup, on January 15, 2015, Devan was traded from the struggling Coyotes to the Minnesota Wild for a 3rd-round draft pick in the 2015 NHL Entry Draft. He immediately became Minnesota's starter. Minnesota was eight points out of a playoff spot when Devan made his Wild debut, a shutout victory over the Buffalo Sabres. He would soon set a Minnesota franchise record with 38 straight starts following his acquisition from Arizona, going 27-9-2 with a 1.78 goals-against average, .936 save percentage and five shutouts. Devan was the winning goaltender in 11 of the Wild's 12 consecutive road wins (Feb. 18 - Apr. 9) that tied the 2005–06 Detroit Red Wings for the longest such run in League history. Devan and the Wild would soon clinch a playoff berth. On April 20, 2015, he recorded his first career playoff shutout, blanking the St. Louis Blues in a 3-0 Wild victory. On April 24, 2015, he was listed as a finalist for the Vezina Trophy along with Carey Price and Pekka Rinne. At the NHL Awards Show on June 24, 2015, he was awarded the Bill Masterton Trophy for leading the Wild to the postseason while simultaneously resurrecting his career. He also finished third in Vezina Trophy voting and fourth in Hart Memorial Trophy voting. On June 27, 2015, Devan signed a 6 year, $25 million dollar contract extension with the Minnesota Wild, four days away from being a unrestricted free agent the second year in a row. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play Canada}} Devan was a member of Team Canada at the 2006 World Junior Championships in Vancouver, though he did not see any action behind starter Justin Pogge, who backstopped Canada to the gold medal. He was named to the Canadian roster for the 2010 IIHF World Championship, though he did not see any action in the tournament. At the conclusion of the season, Devan was named to the Canadian roster for the 2011 IIHF World Championship in Slovakia. He appeared in only one game for Canada, stopping all 8 shots he faced in limited action against France. Shortly after finishing his season with the Oilers, Devan was named to the Team Canada roster for the 2012 IIHF World Championship in Finland and Sweden. Serving as a backup to Cam Ward, he made his tournament debut against Team France. He made 19 saves on 21 shots as Canada defeated France 2-7. Five days later, he made his second appearance in the tournament against Team Kazakhstan, earning a shutout in an 8-0 victory. This is also the last game that Devan started in the world championships as he would backup Cam Ward the next game against Team Slovakia, a quarterfinal match which Canada lost to the Slovaks. During the 2012-13 NHL lockout, Devan was named to participate in the 2012 Spengler Cup in Davos, Switzerland. The news comes after his eight-month break from hockey, majorly due to the NHL work stoppage. Along with fellow NHL goaltender Jonathan Bernier, Devan shared net duties during the tournament round robin. After an overtime loss by Team Canada to Adler Mannheim in their tournament debut, he started the next match against HC Davos. He stopped 25 shots on net in the shutout effort as Canada wins 5-0 to clinch a spot in the semifinals. Later, he would face HC Fribourg-Gottéron in the semifinal match, he stopped 25 shots on goal to lead Canada to a 5-1 victory. In the final game, Devan once again got the call against HC Davos as starting goaltender after 2 stellar performances in the tournament. Canada would eventually win the final by a score of 7-2, thanks to a part of his performance (28 saves on 30 shots). Category:1986 births Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Nashville Predators players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Canadian ice hockey goaltenders